


王一博和肖战的同居生活

by auroraywl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraywl/pseuds/auroraywl
Summary: *设定：大学生王x咖啡店主肖*轻松快乐向，生活化，食用性高*本文一切内容与真人无关，情节纯属虚构*ooc，勿上升，勿掐架





	王一博和肖战的同居生活

01

早上7点58分，王一博拖着拖鞋、顶着刚睡醒的稻草头和一双熊猫眼从后门窜进了教室，挑了个倒数第二排不显眼的角落坐下。前面刚好有个高个子的女生遮挡，王一博想着等会儿老师点好名，正好一二两节睡个回笼觉，美滋滋。

“诶诶，听说了吗？博闻路上那家咖啡店的吧台小哥的微信又涨价了！”两个踩着铃声进来的女生在他旁边坐下，讲话声跟老师的点名声一起响起。

“之前不是涨过一次了？从5块涨到10块？”短发女生说。

中长发的“到”了一声后接过话：“现在涨到20了！”

“这么秀的吗？！卧槽好赚钱啊……”

“早知道5块钱的时候就买了……”

每次点名的时候，王一博就对自己开头的姓氏十分不满。比如本来早就能趴下见周公的现在，却要听旁边两个花痴女生讨论一个吧台小哥的微信，居然还要花钱。

“你别说了……要不我们合资买一个？”短发女生提议。

“没用的。据说你需要先加老板娘的微信，给老板娘转钱，然后她会把小哥的名片推给你，再给你发一个随机的信息。你加小哥的时候需要输入这个信息，他才会加。”

“……这个钱他为啥自己不赚？”

“好像说老板娘是他姐，都是自家人赚钱……”

老师终于点到王一博的名字了。他掏出Airpods，点开音乐，挂上耳机，死猫一样昏睡过去。

02

王一博是被下课铃声吓醒的。

他觉得他迟早有一天要被这响彻天际的铃声吓出心脏病。

他睁眼适应了一下窗外刺激的光，揉揉眼，再打个哈欠，教室里的人已经走了大半，上下节课的学生也陆陆续续进来了。

上个厕所，出了教学楼。回寝室的路上顺便买个山东煎饼当早饭，这样就彻底醒了。

虽然是邋遢了些，但王一博的声名还是在外的。“班草”“校草”都是从小被周围的女生叫到大的，当然也收到过无数的情书和告白，只是他心里只有跳舞和游戏，十分专一。

况且，人家也不是一天到晚都这么邋遢的。每次要参加什么活动啊比赛啦，妆一化，发型一搞，哪次不把台下的姑娘们迷得神魂颠倒的。

所以从大一开始，来搭讪的、要微信的，更是络绎不绝。大家也都接受了他平时不修边幅的造型，女生们觉得这样有反差萌反而更帅，男生们觉得这样不影响他们自己平时把妹，且他也无心恋爱，对妹子也高冷，都乐得和他一起开黑。

说来也气，他们寝室4个人，只有他是不同的专业，都没人能和他相互打掩护。他也懒得社交，所以那些必点名、选择性点名的课，一节都不落，毕竟期末这算平时分呢。

他回到寝室，手里的煎饼已经吃得差不多了。

“哎，博哥，你回来了。”室友A看门开了，马上喊他。

室友B：“我们正在讨论，下午去那个什么咖啡店看看那个什么吧台小哥到底长啥样？能把我们学校的女生迷成这样？”

室友C：“必须去！再不去我妹子要没了……”

王一博：“……”

室友A、B、C：“博哥，拿出你最帅的造型！KO他！”

王一博：“那我们先开一把天梯？”

“没问题！”

03

下午2：18。

白色连帽衫、破洞牛仔裤、米色运动鞋，行头ok；耳钉、项链、戒指，配饰ok；遮瑕、BB、散粉、变色唇膏，妆容ok。其实王一博的皮肤很好，又白，眉毛和鼻子是天生的浓和高，平常出去基本不需要化妆，最多遮一下因为熬夜而引起的黑眼圈。只是中饭都让室友请了，自己也必须拿出诚意。再从目前了解的情况来看，敌手确有实力，他对这个未曾谋面的吧台小哥倒也产生了一些兴趣。

王一博最后用定型喷雾抓了把头发，说：“走吧。”

在一边全程围观的室友们此时内心OS：

“校草不愧是校草，真不是白叫叫的……”

“我回来得让博哥教我化妆……”

“我要是女生我也会喜欢他吧OTZ”

博闻路咖啡店。

四个人各点了一杯咖啡，本想找一个靠落地窗的位置坐下，谁知王一博走到吧台正对面的桌子旁，说：“就坐这吧。”

另外三人面面相觑，来回的眼神间已将博哥膜拜了一遍：这么刚的吗？！博哥牛逼！！

只是环顾了一周，似乎并未看见“传说中”的小哥，只有一个萌萌的妹子在吧台做业。

“难道这么不凑巧？”室友C问。

“不可能，据说他天天都在的。”寝室情报员B说。

“等会问问。”

A向来跟谁都是自来熟。趁着妹子端着咖啡过来的时候，便问：“欸，今天怎么没见你们吧台那小哥啊？”

妹子看看王一博，答：“奥，他出去有点事儿，应该马上回来了。”

“这上班时间能随意出去？”

妹子笑笑没回答，转身上别的咖啡去了。

04

下午3：00。

“这都快一个小时了，怎么还不来？”

又不是在网吧，4个男人坐在咖啡厅里，一个小时已经是极限了。

可他们不知道的是，就在这四十几分钟里，工大校草王一博在咖啡店的消息已经由粉丝团传播到各路人马。

“王一博今天好帅！在博闻路咖啡店快来啊！我又恋爱了……”

“今天两大帅哥齐聚咖啡店，谁不来谁吃亏。”

“……”

消息总是这样，越传越神，当然，是“神奇”的“神”。

“听说工大校草要PK咖啡店小哥？这是什么颜值巅峰的对决？”

“博闻路咖啡店今天要拍校园偶像剧，姐妹们快起来看帅哥啊！”

“……”

店里。

室友C左看看右看看，小心翼翼地问道：“哎，你们有没有觉得，人好像越来越多了？”

A朝他翻一个白眼：“十分钟前我就发现了。”

B翻着手机，说：“都是来看博哥和吧台小哥PK的。”

王一博喝完最后一口咖啡，看一圈已经坐满人的店里和已经围满人的店外，还有偷偷掩着或光明正大拍着的摄像头，起身说：“走了。”

室友三人也觉得不好意思，虽然不是来看来拍他们的，可试问人生前二十年哪见过这阵仗。

就在这时，听到外面有女生喊：“肖战回来了！”

所有人的视线彷佛给那个走进来的人铺了条红地毯，闪耀得不行。

王一博本就往外走了，这样一来刚好正面对着走来的人。不撞上还好，这一撞上，好了，王一博难得皱起了眉头。

“我去，这都能撞衫吗……”

“C，你不说话没人当你哑巴。”

本来跟在王一博后面的三人不知什么时候悄悄退到了一边。王一博就站在原地看着那个人走到他面前（当然是因为进吧台需要走这里）。

好了，接下来，是众人（迷妹）拿起手机和相机的时刻。

那一刻，王一博只看到那个人对他笑了笑，对他说：“你好，我叫肖战。”

05

当天晚上，标题为【王一博VS肖战 谁更帅？】的投票便席卷了附近的大学城。而底下po的照片，正是满目春光的肖战对着扑克牌王一博笑的那一瞬间。

两大粉丝圈也都祭出了珍贵且高质量的生图，毕竟这既是捍卫自家哥哥地位的一刻，也是为哥哥圈粉的好时机。此时冒出来的几个自诩“粉头”的公众号文章被相继转载，一时间也吸引了不少路人围观。

评论区的火爆程度也可见一斑。

“原来他叫肖战，好帅气的名字！我投肖战一票！”

“啊啊啊王一博跳舞的视频也太帅了吧？？！”

“小孩子才做选择，成年人我都要(doge)”

“姐妹们，10分钟内我要知道他们俩所有的社交账号(机智)”

“……”

让我们把时间线往前拉一拉。

除了撞衫，王一博更没想到的是，对方居然站在他面前做起了自我介绍。一时间不知该如何回答，只好板着脸从那人身边走了过去。

这次吃了哑巴亏，王一博算是记住“肖战”这个名字了。

而他们不知道的是，正因为“撞衫”和一冷一热的态度相映成趣，两人的cp粉也悄然兴起。带头的正是当时在现场的一橘发女子，默默组织了一个腐女群讨论谁攻谁受的问题。

也是在当晚，肖战回到家，拿出另一个手机，打开那个被他挂在店里当挡箭牌的“姐姐”的微信，收完当天的灰色收入后，破天荒在里面找到一个作为咖啡店常客的工大学生，发出一条消息。

“妹子你好呀~听说今天我们店里来了一个你们学校的校草？是谁啊？”

“哈哈哈哈哈”

肖战被对面秒回的速度吓到了。

“王一博！”

“奥。”

肖战自言自语般地把屏幕上的三个字读了一遍，连自己都没察觉。

他想了想，继续回复道：“咖啡店最近要推出新品，想在附近的大学做一个推广，正在找合适的代言人。听小颖（吧台萌妹）说他很帅很有型，所以想找他做你们学校的代言人。”

“你有他微信吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！咖啡店有肖战哥哥已经是活招牌啦！！！”

“没有哎……我明天问来给你吧！”

“谢谢你！！”

“没事哒老板娘~下次让肖战哥哥请我喝杯咖啡就好了！哈哈哈哈哈”

“噗……没问题。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊老板娘爱你！！！！！”

肖战在屏幕前摇摇头，又想起今天王一博看到他和他穿一样衣服的时候的表情，笑意更浓了。

很期待和你的下次相遇。

王一博。

06

次日，304寝室。

王一博早早离开寝室去舞蹈房练舞。因为下个月的校“舞林大会”就要开始海选了。

虽然王一博是学院的冠军，有直接晋级校决赛的权利，但是艺术学院的学生也不是吃素的，决赛一定非常激烈，还是要好好准备。

跳舞算是王一博从小到大坚持下来的爱好，因此对相关的活动或比赛也异常看重，力求第一，不求第二。

还有一个原因就是，在听了室友B报了一个晚上的“战况”及八卦之后，现在的他只想离人群越远越好。

“肖战。”王一博用签子戳起一块酱香饼，念叨一声，大口吃了下去。

好在周五只有上午三四节课，王一博吃完中饭便找网吧打游戏去了，避开人群，戴上耳机，好不自在。

下午6：08，王一博打完第五把游戏，伸了个懒腰，觉得肚子饿了。正在思索是点个外卖继续打，还是回寝室的路上随便买点吃。刚打开手机，界面还停留在之前的微信上，发现有一个好友信息。

点开。

“我是肖战。”

简简单单的4个字。

王一博不知为何心里竟慌张了一下，接着呼一口气，按下了“通过验证”。

然后马上弹出了一个消息。

“吃饭了吗？”

见对方不回，肖战也不急，一边转椅子一边盯着手机的屏幕。

三分钟后。

“没有”

“我知道财大旁边有一家很好吃的烧烤店，一起？”

王一博出了网吧，想着从这儿走到财大也不远，但他还是被自己竟然真的想跟一个还不算认识的人一起吃饭的想法惊到了。

也罢，就当交个新朋友好了。

“可以。哪里？”

肖战发了个定位，回复：“先到先占座。”

07

一般来说，肖战都会在店里待到关门时间。但今天不一样，他早早地收拾东西走了。因为他不知道那个女孩什么时候会发消息过来，告诉他王一博的微信。

糟了，他想，自己已经有多少年没有这么在意过一个人了。

他暗自笑笑，加快了脚步。

回到家，打开另一部手机的微信，发现女孩上午就发来了消息。

“谢谢啦！！”

依旧是秒回的速度：“小菜一碟~”

肖战看了眼时间，4：48。工大下午最后一节课记得是5点吧？他看上去也不太像会这么早吃饭的人？

他拿出手机，输入账号，搜索、添加。

你知道，有时候等待，是一种很微妙的过程。它就像在你心上撒了一小撮糖，期待着能够吸引到附近的几只小蚂蚁，爬上来，挠得你的心痒痒的。

肖战拿起茶几上未看完的书，心不在焉地看起来。

5：20。

5：40。

6：00。

仍旧没有收到好友验证通过的消息。

肖战从沙发上直起身来，把书用书签夹好放回茶几上，叹了口气。难道自己现在这么不招人待见了？

起身倒了杯水，一饮而尽。肖战正翻着外卖软件，想着今晚吃什么好呢，验证通过的消息就来了。

终于通过了。我都快饿死了，王一博。

08

肖战约上王一博后，立马打了个电话给烤肉店的老板Z。

“你们店现在还有位子吗？帮我留一个两个人的，拜托拜托！”

“好小子，那今天可不能打折了啊。”Z是肖战以前的同学，很讲义气的北方男生。

“一定一定，下次请你喝咖啡。”

“那还不如下次给我介绍个妹子。”

“哈哈哈，我尽力啊。”

“得了，赶紧来，十分钟之内啊。”

“OK。”

肖战就比王一博早到了几分钟。他刚坐下，想给王一博发消息，对面就弹出一条消息框，“我到了。”

“二楼，16号桌。”

王一博看一眼手机，再看一眼门口排起的长队，进了店。

上了楼梯，就看到肖战笑着对他招手。

“你很早就来了？”王一博在肖战对面坐下，问。

“啊？”肖战递给他菜单，说，“哦，这家店的老板是我同学。”

“……”

“想吃什么随便点，今天我请客。”

“不用。”

“……”

终于在尴尬的氛围中点好了菜。两个人相顾无言。

“呃……那个……王一博？”

“嗯。说起来，你怎么知道我的名字？还有我的微信号？”

“奥，哈哈，昨天咖啡店的顾客告诉我的。”肖战想打马虎眼儿，好在王一博也没有追问。

又是一阵尴尬……

“咳，不如这样吧。”肖战说，“我先做自我介绍，然后你来。我们就当交个新朋友，可以吗？”

“可以。”

“我是肖战，今年28岁。”

“噗……”王一博没忍住，呛了出来。

“……喂！你什么意思！”

“你……你今年28岁？”王一博不可思议地看着对面。

“是啊，28岁怎么了，28岁也还没到30呢……”

“我以为你才二十四五岁。”

肖战看到王一博终于笑了，而且笑得有点好看。

“说明我保养得好。你呢？你多大？”

“不好意思，我97的。”

“……我喝口水压压惊。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“……”

男生打开话闸之后，熟得就很快了。一顿饭的功夫，好像认识了好几年似的。

末了，肖战说：“还是我请吧，就当见面礼。”

王一博想了想：“行，下次教你跳舞。”

“哈哈，成交。”

他们两个怎会知道，往后的每一天，都会在彼此的生命中，占据更多的位置。

09

彼时王一博靠在沙发上，肖战躺在他的腿上，问他：“喂，你当时是不是觉得我很老？”

“……现在也很老啊。”王一博无辜地说。

“哼！”肖战生气地想起身，却被王一博一把搂住肩膀按下，低头看他：“但是我喜欢。”然后轻轻留下一个吻。

“没想到王一博同学好这口。”

“我也没想到你居然老牛吃嫩草。”

“哎哎哎，我当时只是觉得你跟别人不一样，想跟你交朋友，可没想着泡你啊。”肖战嘴硬。

王一博面不改色：“也不知道当时是谁主动送上门来的。”

“明明就是你先亲上来的！”

那天，正好是校舞林大会的决赛。王一博给了肖战一张门票，邀请他晚上去学校的大礼堂看比赛。

决赛于6点半正式开始。肖战毕业好几年，差点就忘了像这样子的比赛，一定要提前去占位子，否则就只能在后排站着观望，还不一定看得仔细。

幸好有王一博提醒他：虽然我是第18个上场，但是你要早点去，不然没位子。

马上出发，肖战回复道。

6：00，工大礼堂的就座率就已经超过60%了，前排几乎全满，被各种拿着灯牌的粉丝团包围。一路走来的时候他就发现，虽说是工大的跳舞比赛，但是隔壁的财大、医大和外国语大学的学生也有慕名前来的，好不热闹。

他找了个靠前但是比较偏的位置坐下，打开手机发现王一博给他发了消息。

“到了吗”

“到了，已经坐下了。”

“等会结束我们社团要去KTV活动，你来吗？”

“可以啊，不介意的话。”

“嗯”

肖战想了想，还是发了句：“加油！”

“嗯”

6点29分，大礼堂的灯全部熄灭，就已经有欢呼声响起。随之而来的是大屏幕上60秒倒数的视频，以及前排开启的五颜六色的灯牌与荧光棒。肖战这时候才想，我是不是也应该弄一根荧光棒或者拍手器之类的……

“10、9、8……”越接近终点，观众的呼声总是越高。

“4、3、2……”

当屏幕上出现“0”时，舞台上的灯光骤亮，四位主持人上场，客套一番过后，按程序介绍了到场评委及领导，最后宣布比赛开始。

每个学院的第一名，加上从海选一路过关斩将到决赛的前三甲，一共26名选手参加这次舞林大会。每位选手表演完后，由5位评委打分，满分十分，打完后取平均分。每一位选手最后的得分，是由评委的平均分乘10，再加上最后观众投票环节的票数累计起来的分数。

绝大部分选手毕竟是每个学院选出来的，都带了不少人前来支持。当然，肖战也看出，有些学院之间的差距也确实很明显，权看专业度或者重视度。而且王一博说得没错，艺术学院的同学是最终劲敌，因为那通过海选选出来的三甲，都是艺术学院的。

大赛举行到一半，肖战已经被前面的音响震到不行，眼睛也被舞台的灯光闪得有点花。幸好下一个节目是古风的，比较舒缓，不闹腾。

其实并不只有他一个人坐不住。很多人到后面都开始玩手机，只是因为有最后的投票环节才不走。

左灯右等，王一博终于要来了。

在主持人报到“王一博”三个字的时候，全场爆发出后半场以来最激烈的呼声。熄灯了之后更是不得了。这时候可能快睡着的人都已经被震醒了吧。

音乐响起时，王一博被打下来的那束光照亮了。

也点亮了肖战的眼睛。

王一博跳的是街舞。帽子、耳环，蓝色头发、红色眼影，冷冷的表情、干脆的动作……肖战看呆了，呆到顾不上拍视频，眼睛直勾勾地看向台上那个人。

引爆全场的是王一博扔帽子的动作。他扔的方向是舞台右边亮着他灯牌的观众席，肖战很担心那边的人会不会因为帽子而打起来。

一般来说，台上的人是看不到台下的人的，因为灯光太亮了。

但肖战总觉得，在王一博做最后一个动作的时候，他往他这边看了。

大概是错觉吧，他想。

9：05，大家开始扫码投票。9：10，主持人开始公布最后的票数。

报到几个厉害的选手时，呼喊声总是和票数一样高。

最后，王一博以一票的优势险胜一位艺术学院的男生。不过那位男生也是舞蹈社团的，肖战见过一面。

颁完奖，大部队一哄而散。只是这时学校后面的垃圾街又该热闹了。夜宵总是大学生离不开的活动。

王一博夺了冠，心情大好。他按下了肖战的手机号。

“喂，你在哪？”

“呃……我在礼堂门口，台阶下来，右边。”

“好的，你别动，我来找你。”

“嗯。”

见了面。

“恭喜啊，冠军。”肖战朝王一博笑，心里却还在想：这个人要不要这么帅……

王一博摇摇手里的奖杯，也不谦虚：“应该的。”

接着他说：“我先回寝室放下东西，然后我们一起去？”

“好啊，我跟你一起去寝室好了。”

“行。”

走在学校的石板路上，听王一博说他们社团的事，肖战好像也回到了读书的时候。如果早一点遇到他就好了，他想。

但是现在也不晚。

“我在这等你。”肖战在寝室楼门口停下，说。

“我马上下来。”

肖战抬头，目视着王一博从楼梯一层一层往上。

他知道，他恋爱了。

10

KTV，VIP包厢。

“来，为我们的冠亚季军干杯！”

“哎，社长，我们把前三都包揽了，是不是太不给别人活路了？”一女生说。

“谁让我们舞蹈社人才辈出呢。”一男生接话。

“不过我们的社长好像没啥贡献呀？”另一女生打趣。

“谁说没有贡献？”社长豪气地说，“今晚我买单！”

大家：“耶！！！！！”

喧闹完后，偌大的包厢里便分成了几小堆人群。有玩筛子的，有玩真心话大冒险的，有纯聊天喝酒的，也有专心致志唱歌的。

王一博和肖战肩并肩坐在靠墙壁的一个吧台上，一边聊天、喝酒，一边听麦霸唱歌。欢欢喜喜一天，这人却唱了好几首苦情歌。此时正唱到《算什么男人》。

肖战看王一博连喝好几杯啤酒下肚，想来是从比赛到现在没喝过水，太渴了。

“酒量不错？”

王一博笑笑说：“没有。有点渴。”

“晚饭吃了什么？”

“吃了个三明治。”

肖战递了块西瓜给他，说：“吃点东西，不然你这样很容易醉的。”

王一博接过，咬了一口，问：“你醉过吗？”

“……”

“……”

“醉过。”

后来，社长看他俩落单了（其实是因为社长输得太惨了），强拉硬拽地把肖战和王一博拉来玩筛子。

说来也奇怪，明明是一家咖啡店的店长，平时需要经营计算的东西应该很多，可肖战玩筛子的技术却不怎么样。连输三轮，大家一群年轻人，也抓着他一个“老人家“不放，愣是起哄让他多喝了好几杯。

又玩了好久。虽然也有别的人三三两两中招，可脚边的那箱啤酒，肖战却是占了大头。

到后来，王一博实在看不下去，拉着肖战说，我们先走了。

其实途中已经有人陆续开溜了，现在时间也不早了。社长成功拉了个垫背帮他挡了这么久，也乐意放他们走，没再挽留。

出了KTV，惊觉外面竟下过一场雨，秋夜的空气一下子清冷了起来。

肖战被灌了酒，风一吹，差点没站稳。

王一博扶住他，有些担心：“你还好吗？”

肖战很诚实地摇摇头：“不好，有点头晕。”

“我送你回家。”

王一博拦住一辆的车，问肖战住在哪。肖战给司机报了地址，是离学校比较近的一个小区。不过王一博也该猜到，肖战既然是租房，又在大学城开店，那么他住的地方也应该离学校不远才是。

晚上的车虽然没有白天多，但一路上司机踩的刹车却不少。这样一来，肖战不仅没缓过来，反倒更晕了。

终于下了车。肖战冲到人行道边上的大树边想吐，干呕了几下，却没吐出来。

王一博看见对面有药店，跟肖战说：“我去对面给你买点解酒的药。”

“不用。”肖战略狼狈地看着他，说，“我家有。”

王一博闻言，走过来扶他，问哪幢。肖战深呼吸几口，指引王一博找到了住处。

11

王一博从肖战的口袋里摸出钥匙，开了门。他把肖战放到客厅的沙发上，然后找到了杯子和水。

肖战看着他走来走去，突然觉得好笑。

“抱歉，失态了。”

王一博把水递到他嘴边：“是我把你带去的。“

“药在哪？”

“电视柜左边那个抽屉。”

王一博过去翻了翻，拿出一盒药，再从中剥出一颗，送到肖战嘴里。

肖战乖乖吞下药后，问：“这么晚了，你们寝室还能进去吗？”

“能啊，刷学生卡就行了。”王一博东摸摸西摸摸，心想完了，“……我好像没带出来。”

肖战笑得好开心，似乎是醉了。

“你是故意的吗？”

“什么？”

“没什么。”肖战还是笑。他想王一博马上走，从这里离开，不然他不知道接下来会说些什么，或者干些什么。但是他又不想他走，他想他留下来。

王一博终于发现他是真的醉了，走到沙发边蹲下来，看他红红的脸，说：“你喝醉了。”

肖战也看着他，觉得自己的脸像火烧似的烫。

突然，他一把勾过王一博的脖子，直直亲了上去。

王一博被这动作一惊，下意识地用力推开肖战，大声道：“你干嘛？！”

肖战被推回了沙发，轻微的撞击也把他的酒撞醒了一些。

“……“

王一博不可置信地看着沙发上的那个人，握紧了拳头。他在等那个人说话。

许久，彷佛缴械投降般，肖战轻叹了一声，说：“对不起。我，我喝多了。“他支撑着起身，感觉药效慢慢起作用了。但是他觉得好累，心脏的某块地方在隐隐作痛。

王一博伫立在原地，看着他起身，然后往卧室的方向走去。

他冲上去，抓着肖战的领子问他：“你刚才，到底在干嘛？! ”

肖战不笑了，也不敢看他的眼睛。

“我都说了，我喝醉了。”

“看着我。”

“……”

“我说了看着我！”

“王一博！”

“肖战！”

这个吻也是突如其来的，热情又愤怒。只不过，这次换成肖战才是惊讶的那个。

王一博一路压着他，把他压到了卧室的床上。这个吻却没有结束。王一博用力地咬着肖战的嘴唇，咬得他吃痛闷哼出声。接着再撬开他的唇瓣，狠狠吸吮着肖战的舌头，再同它斯磨、交缠。这样的深吻快要剥夺肖战的理智。他想把王一博推开，想问问他知不知道他在干嘛，却被王一博反扣住双手，按在头顶。

也罢。就让我沉溺在这一刻吧。

当王一博发现肖战也在回应着他的时候，他身下便有了反应。

他用一只手抓住肖战的两个手腕，另一只手去解衬衣的扣子。与此同时，他从肖战的脸颊，一直吻到脖子。在脖子上种下几颗草莓后，再攀上耳朵，先含住耳垂，然后用舌头舔舐肖战的耳蜗。

肖战被撩得不行，几番想躲，却躲不掉，只能任由王一博对他为非作歹，任由自己忍不住呻吟出声。

衬衣已经被解开，肖战的胸膛展现在王一博面前。他松开手，脱去自己的上衣。再俯下身的时候，他听到肖战问他。

“王一博，你酒醒了吗？”

12

王一博用舌尖在肖战的乳头边画圈，时不时扫过已经挺立的乳尖，在得到肖战的回应之后又用力地吸住那颗柔软，几经啃噬。

肖战吃痛，抬手摸上王一博的后脑勺，唤道：“疼。”

王一博转而又温柔地舔弄起来。原本小小的一颗此刻却变得略显红肿，肖战觉得又痛又麻。

“一博，那边也要。”

王一博闻言，又硬了几分，遂应了他的心愿。

肖战已经不想去思考任何事情，也分不清此时此刻到底谁的身体更烫一些。他只想沉溺在如今的情欲里，不愿醒来。

不知何时，王一博已经褪去了肖战和他自己的裤子。双方都只剩下薄薄的一层布做遮掩，也遮不住呼之欲出的器物与难以言说的温度。可毕竟自己之前从未和男人经历过情事，还是略显青涩了些。彼此的炙热有意无意地相互摩擦，似是试探似是撩拨。王一博正抽出一丝理智想接下来该如何时，肖战趁他不备，翻身将他压在身下。

“你？!”王一博刚想反击，却觉身下一空，接着便汹涌而来极度的刺激。

肖战将王一博的挺拔含入口中，上下抽动起来。这家伙，看着白净，武器倒是不小，肖战想着，身下又难受了些，嘴上的动作便更大了。他右手握着那根柱子的底部，随着吞吐上下撸动，手滑倒底部时再扫过两个囊袋。几乎吞进去的时候，柱子填满了肖战的口腔。肖战用舌头舔着柱身，从后往前，从左到右。龟头在舌根的转圜下在口腔里动来动去，好似想找一个出口出去。

王一博舒服地握紧拳头，哑声喊道：“肖战……”

肖战置若罔闻，退出来的时候略微用力地一吸，再将嘴里盈满的口水随着舌尖在龟头上打圈的空隙送落下去。

王一博没有得到回应，索性支起身子往后一挪，斜靠在了床头的靠背上。从这个角度看过去，刚好看到自己沾满口水的阳物和肖战那双被情欲吞噬的眼睛。

“过来。”

肖战跪着向前挪动了几步。

“还想吃吗。”

王一博不知道，现在的他的表情，更无异于是欲望的催化剂。

肖战低下头去，再次把那根器物含入口中，一边把上面的润滑液涂满王一博的私处，一边轻揉着他的两个囊袋。

王一博看着肖战认真地吃着自己的阳物，嘴里发出仄仄的水声，口水从他的嘴边留下来，更是视觉与触觉的双重攻击。

他被舔到受不了了，猛地把肖战的头按到最底。肖战难受地想起身，王一博又是一按。

“唔！”肖战之前其实都没有完全把王一博的东西吃到底，因为实在太大了。现在，他感觉那东西像要穿破他的喉咙似的。几次想吐出来，却又被强行送到口腔最深处。

深喉几次，王一博终于放开了他。肖战抬头就是一阵猛烈的咳嗽，眼眶里都是生理性的眼泪。

王一博拿回了主导权，他用大腿抵住肖战的臀部，打开他的双腿，两处私密之处一览无余。

肖战刚回过神之际，嘴里又被塞了几根手指。他望向身上的王一博，看着他带有血丝的眼睛与起伏的胸膛。

待三根手指都湿润后，王一博略粗暴地掰开肖战的臀瓣，让隐藏在幽缝中的穴口显现出来。他的手掌揉捏着肖战的臀部，润滑的手指则在穴口处摩擦按压。那红色的一小点被按摩得渐渐张开了小嘴，规律般地一张一合，似是在索求着什么。

王一博试探着，把食指的第一指节塞了进去。没想到那洞口受了刺激，马上收缩夹紧了那小截手指，甚至还吸了点进去。

“肖战，放松。”王一博低声道。

肖战感受到后方进入的异物后浑身紧绷得不行，但刚才那一下确实又让前面的有了反应。他慢慢调整呼吸，让自己尽量放松，手却抓住了王一博的手臂。

被绞紧的手指渐渐有了活动的余地，王一博小心翼翼地抽插起来。随着肖战偶尔无法克制的闷哼，一根手指的进出已经毫无问题，里面也湿滑起来。

王一博塞进了第二根手指。

“啊……”

没有提示的一捅到底，惹得肖战又是一阵紧咬，浑身开始颤抖。但是他知道，等会儿要进来的那根东西，远比现在的要大得多的多。

王一博俯身去吻他的喉结、他的脖子、他最敏感的地方，让他放松下来。

很快，两根手指的抽插也没有问题了。

“我要放第三根了。”王一博在肖战耳边低语。

“嗯……呃啊……”

三根手指的宽度明显不同了，肖战难以抑制地呻吟出声，腰也随之不听话地扭摆。王一博警告他不要乱动，却没有用，只能把他抵在自己和床头靠背之间。肖战的密处已经洞开，手指出来的瞬间会有几丝蜜液流出，而他的前面也挺立异常。王一博一手开拓着疆域，另一手又得空抚慰上小肖战。

来自前后的双重刺激，又都得不到解脱，让肖战欲求不满起来。

他下意识地开始去顶王一博的手指，那个甬道里的某个地方，就像毒品般让他上瘾，让他能够得到极致的快乐。

王一博抽出了手指，用身下的炙热去摩擦肖战又红又湿的穴口，几次对准了口子，肖战都好像要将它送进去般挺挺腰，却终不得愿。

他皱着眉头喊：“王一博……”

“想要吗？”

肖战似乎没听清：“？”

王一博动动身下的器物，又抚过肖战的秘口，问他：“这里，想要吗？”

“……”

“肖战哥哥不说，我就不给你了。”他又抓上肖战挺着的那根，恶作剧似的一捏。

“啊……”肖战再也经不起这样的撩拨，应着他：“想要，想要。”

“想要什么？”王一博紧追不舍，手上却不停。

“嗯……想要你……干我”

“那肖战哥哥是想要温柔点，还是用力点……？”

“用力点，想要你用力干我……”

那个“我”字才发出一半音，肖战的身体就被王一博填满了。炽热的棒状物从后庭一直捅到甬道的深处，在里面刻画出只属于他的形状。王一博不给肖战喘息的余地，用力地抽插起来。每一下，都重重地撞在肖战的屁股上，发出声响。肖战不得不接受这庞然大物在他身体里的肆虐，毕竟这是他自己要求的。

“呃啊……啊……”

王一博此时就像一只猛兽，放肆地看着身下的人如何被他凌辱。

“肖战哥哥，你快看，”他又把肖战往床头挪了点，“你被我干了。”

肖战靠着床，身体已经被弯成了一个弧度，而他正好可以隐约看到自己正在被操弄的地方。王一博的那根东西比刚才更加巨大了，有青筋盘绕在上面，还有微微的被水浸湿的反光。

“肖战哥哥，告诉我，顶哪里比较舒服？”

这个人，做就做，哪来这么多话。肖战不想理他。

“你不告诉我……”王一博停下，把东西拔了出去，再狠狠地一插到底，“我只能自己找了。”

又是一番翻云覆雨。肖战被一阵一阵顶得说不出话，只剩下零零碎碎的呜咽。

“啊……不要……”

王一博闻言，冲着那个点就是一顿抽插。

肖战完全丧失了抵抗，弓着背直往王一博那儿送。

“好，好舒服。”

“……”

“啊……不要……”

“不要什么？”

“不……”

“不要停么？”王一博操红了眼，动作越来越快，力度也越来越狠。肖战的后穴有了明显的红肿，棒物出来时会带出一些内壁的软肉，好像舍不得它走一样。私密处的水声与肖战的呻吟声交织在一起，盈满了整个房间。

“我……我要射了……”

王一博抱紧他，像是要把自己嵌进肖战的身体一般猛插几下，释放在他体内。

肖战在高潮之后，酒后的困意与事后的倦意一起袭来。

他只记得，在他昏睡过去之前，王一博对他说的。

“我很清醒。”

13

第二天，肖战一觉睡到了大中午。醒来后觉得头还是有点晕，瞬身酸痛，最重要的是身体还残留着被侵略过的感觉。卧室的窗帘被拉上了，所以自己才没有被外面的阳光照醒，肖战想。他看了眼床的左边，有有人睡过的痕迹。

他已经回去了？

肖战打算先起来清理下身子，猛地发现自己竟然还是裸着的，下意识拉过被子，却又马上嘲笑自己，家里又没人，有什么好害羞的。于是光着走了出去。

王一博很早就醒了，但几乎也没怎么睡。因为没带学生卡，昨天又……索性就在这儿留宿了。完事之后，其实他还是挺手足无措的，不知道该怎么进行事后的处理，怕因为自己的一时冲动，让肖战身体不适，只能躺在床上思考人生，谴责自己怎么可以没经过别人同意就she在里面。他过一会儿就会凑过去看看旁边的肖战有没有不舒服，但是肖战睡得很死，也很安静，一动不动的。王一博在床上辗转反侧，几次入睡失败后，后知后觉拿起手机开始百度，可又在搜索框里犯了难。

该怎么搜？这好像超过了自己的知识范围。

最后他艰难地打出了一个问题：男男事后怎么处理？可惜百度没有像以往一样给出他想要的答案。他想了想，把“男男”换成了“BL”，又尝试了几次，依旧无果。

我放弃了，王一博想，还是想想明天早上肖战醒了该怎么说吧。

“肖战，我会对你负责的。”

“肖战，我，其实对你挺有好感的。”

“肖战，我喜欢你，做我的女……男……跟我交往吧！”

“……”

好像怎么说都不对，怎么说都怪怪的。

啊啊啊！王一博抓了把自己的头发，在心里呐喊出声：王一博！你到底行不行？！

于是就这样。天亮了。

王一博还是没能想好到底该怎么面对肖战。可他唯一庆幸的是，今天是周六，不用上课。否则他会疯的。

王一博起床穿好了衣服，看一眼还在沉睡的肖战和指向7点的闹钟，决定拿上钥匙去外面买个早饭。出门前把卧室的窗帘拉上了。

小区楼下早餐店。

“老板，两碗拌面加蛋，一碗馄饨打包，谢谢。”

“好的。”

秋天的阳光照在身上暖暖的，王一博拿着打包好的早饭，心里也是暖暖的，只不过当时他的心情，还是用“提心吊胆”来形容更为贴切，就连考试作弊都没这么紧张过。

他希望回去之后肖战已经醒了并且起床了，这样就可以很自然地对他说：“我出去买了早饭，一起吃吧。”暂时回避了尴尬的局面。虽然他并没有想到吃的时候气氛会怎样。

回来轻轻地开门，把早饭放在客厅的桌子上。王一博朝卧室望了一眼，床上的人还是安安静静地躺着。

可能是太累了，王一博想。

吃完自己拿份面后，王一博躺在沙发上，迎着不那么刺激的阳光，终于有了些困意，睡了过去。

后来，他是被手机震醒的。拿起一看，新疆打来的点电话，想也不想就挂断了。

10：49。王一博打算去洗把脸，然后等里面的人醒来。

半小时后，王一博终于听到了卧室里的动静，马上正襟危坐起来，活像个刚上学的小学生。

要不还是站起来迎接他？

站起来之后，王一博又后悔了。正犹豫着要不要再坐回去，或者去厨房装作热早饭的样子，就看到肖战打着哈欠、光着身子走出来的样子。

四目相对。

“……”

“……”

谁都没想过第二天是这样的开场。两个人呆滞两秒后，迅速转过身解释：

“我以为你走了……”

“我什么都没看到……”

然后又是一阵尴尬。

“……”

“……”

“你……你要不先去洗澡……”王一博试探着开口。

“嗯。”肖战应到。

接着，王一博听到有人从身后匆匆走过的声音，然后是浴室门开、门关和淋浴的声音。

“呼……”王一博一声叹气，坐在了沙发上。

现在怎么办？王一博感觉脑袋都要想秃了。最后灵光一闪，给肖战热早饭呀！然后屁颠屁颠地去了。

肖战这个澡冲了大概有20分钟。当他终于做好心理准备面对王一博时，出来发现他正端坐在餐桌旁，面前是热腾腾的面和馄饨。

“那个……面好像，有点糊了……”

肖战没绷住，笑了出来。

王一博马上红了耳朵，想说什么却又说不出来。

肖战笑着都到餐桌边坐下，说：“太好了，我都快饿死了。”然后大口大口地吃起来。

王一博就看着肖战吃。

“你吃了吗？”

“吃过了。”

“你什么时候起的？”

“大概，7点左右吧。”

“奥……”

“你……”

“？”

“你没事吧？”

“……”

“我是说，你身体，那个……有没有不舒服……哎不是，就是……”

王一博说话的时候，肖战一直盯着他看，看得他话都不会说了。而肖战想的却是，王一博啊王一博，昨天晚上这么凶，今天倒是害羞起来了，怎么所我也得稍微报一下“仇”吧？

“王一博。”

“是。”

“你怎么都不帮我清理一下。”这句话倒是真的。

“我……”王一博听闻，脸上青一阵白一阵，属实精彩。

肖战随即反应过来，略显意外地问：“难道……这是你……第一次……？”

“……”王一博活像个犯了错的小孩，被抓住了，只好承认，“嗯。”

肖战沉默了。心想，不得了，真的不得了，自己这次，可赚大发了。

王一博见肖战没反应，下了决心般，对他说：“肖战，我是真心的。请跟我交往。”

人家都这样了，肖战能拒绝吗？肖战心里都乐开花了！

去他妈的年龄差！

“嗯。好啊。”

王一博才发现，他早就喜欢上这个笑容了。

14

虽说是在一起了，但其实跟往常的活动倒也没啥差别。王一博依旧按照大学生的作息，上课是休息，下课才是正经的时候，正经着玩。肖战的咖啡厅经营得如火如荼，每天都有慕名而来的小姑娘。再加上王一博变成了这儿的常客，来这个咖啡厅“偶遇”帅哥的人就越来越多了。

说起咖啡厅。在他俩更加亲密了之后，王一博才知道，原来肖战并没有什么所谓的“姐姐”。这个咖啡厅的所有人就是肖战自己。

“那挂在柜台上的那个微信二维码？”

肖战从抽屉里拿出另一个手机，冲王一博摇一摇。

“我靠，你还能再不要脸一点吗？”

“那每天这么多女生加我，你乐意？”

王一博挑眉，答非所问：“你这灰色收入赚了多少钱了？”

“有个小几千了吧……”

王一博内心如万头羊驼奔过，吐槽道：“商业鬼才啊，肖战。”

肖战假装听不懂：“过奖~过奖~”

自一个星期前两个人在一起之后，这是王一博第二次来肖战的住处，原因是肖战说要研究一道新菜式，请他来试试毒。

“你会烧菜吗？”肖战问。

“会啊。”

“会烧什么？”

“方便面、速冻水饺、速冻馄饨……”

“等等等等等。”肖战及时打断他，背着他翻了个白眼，“大哥您那是会烧菜吗？”

王一博忽略那个加重的“会”字，道：“一个人的时候不被饿死不就好了。”

“……”

王一博看着厨房里肖战摇头笑的背影，看着看着，发现自己好像ying了。

他面无表情地拿过沙发上的一个靠枕，盖在上面，心说：我靠，又来？

其实，这一个星期以来，王一博经常发生这样的情况，特别是在无聊没事做白日梦的时候，脑子里总是想起那天晚上，他在肖战的床上，肖战在他的身下，他……

不行！打住！不能再想了！

但是肖战喝酒之后红红的面颊，他结实的肌肉和柔软的腰，还有他叫起来的声音和那时的表情就像洗脑一般反反复复在脑海里播放。王一博觉得他疯了。

昨天晚上，当肖战邀请他今天来吃饭的时候，他终于忍不住了，再不发泄一下他快憋死了。于是趁着洗澡的时候，王一博在浴室里撸了起来。可上天似乎就是要跟他作对似的，进行到一半，突然有人在外面敲门，是A。

“博哥，今天晚上去网吧通宵不？”

“不去。”

“奥。”

王一博整理了下心情，想继续，又被人打断。

“B说今天晚上有个和外国语大学的联谊，你去吗？”

“不去。”

“奥。”

过了会儿。

“博哥。

“今晚我哪都不去。”

王一博说完这句，外面再没声响了，但是他也没兴趣弄了。冲了会出来，寝室已经没人了。

他躺到床上，打开手机。

他很想问肖战能不能今天就住到他家去，却始终不好意思开口。想了想，还是下床打开了电脑游戏。

浓郁的香味从厨房里传来，跟着飘来的还有肖战的声音。

“马上就好咯。”

王一博回道：“好香。”心里已经骂了小一博一百遍：就算我以前没有近过女色，也没有近过男色，但你这样也太不争气了？？！兄弟，我才是你老大！你以后能不能先问过我的意见再起来？嗯？

（小一博好委屈，但它不说）

肖战做的是法式红酒炖牛肉。端上餐桌的那一刻，王一博就饿了。

“哇塞，肖战，可以啊。”

“那是。你以为谁都像你吗？”

“……”王一博发现，肖战越来越喜欢怼他了。算了，不多说，民以食为天，先填饱肚子再说。

王一博尝了一口。

肖战问：“怎么样？”

“好吃！”

那是，肖战才不会告诉他，他已经试了好多遍，这是最好吃的做法。

而肖战也不会告诉王一博的是，每个晚上，当他躺在自己的床上时，总是情不自禁想起那天被王一博草的情景，和他进入到他体内的感觉。

吃完后，两人瘫在沙发上看电视。正所谓“饱暖思淫欲”，看着看着，两个人就亲上了，唇舌交战好不激烈。而彼此也感觉到，对方都硬了。

“帮我。”王一博说着，拉过肖战的手放到小一博上。

肖战一边回应着热烈的亲吻，一边在王一博的器物上套弄起来。同作为男生，本就知道怎么做才会更加舒服，再加上被别人抓住“把柄”的刺激感，小一博愈发壮大了。

王一博没想到让别人帮忙竟如此舒服，再加上一个星期来的忍耐，差点就没绷住。

他起身，把肖战翻过来，让他跪在沙发上，手扶着沙发的靠背，然后左手环过他的腰，右手握住小肖战，上下撸动起来。

肖战能够感觉到股·缝中摩擦着的硬·朗，还有被王一博撸弄着的非常舒服的地方，不禁呻吟出声。

王一博此刻被欲望冲昏了头，手上与身·下摩擦的动作越来越快。

“王一博……”肖战喊他。

“王一博，你进·来好不好，我受不了了……”

“王一博……？”

被叫的人终于停下并放开了他。

肖战感到身后的人似是压抑着某种情绪，说：

“自己扩张，湿了，我就进来。”

TBC


End file.
